Right From The Heart
by charming writer
Summary: 4 months pregnant Kara/Linda tells her adopted son Jordan her side of the story concerning her failed marriage to Oliver/Green Arrow in a future season 9 story of my Smallville series from when things went wrong to their near ending divorce.


**Right From The Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author'sNote: 4 months pregnant Kara/Linda tells her adopted son Jordan her side of the story concerning her failed marriage to Oliver/Green Arrow in a future season 9 story of my Smallville series from when things went wrong to their near ending divorce. **

Kent Lounge

_Bending over a camcorder on a tripod in the middle of the room Kara presses down on the record button. _

"Right then" Kara says moving back sitting on a chair behind her. "Where to, begin?" "Well I suppose first things what am I doing here talking to you through a camcorder & not directly at you."

"I guess I wanna set things straight about what's really going on between me & your father so you know the real deal & not what anyone else says."

_She sighs before continuing. _

"As it's easier telling you like this because it hurts still a little."

_Kara's eyes water saying that._

"Your father & I are divorcing as you know which I never wanted to happen believe me sweetie but after what happened with Lex I couldn't forgive him."

_Tears roll down her eyes remembering that._

"I still love him though how can I not."

_Kara touches her stomach lightly._

"I'm carrying his baby after all even though one of the other guys I went out with had a grudge against Oliver & tried killing me to get back at him." "But Oliver crossed the line when he blew up Lex & I couldn't condone that."

_Kara turns sideways a little before coming back again. _

"I would've forgiven him after a time for cheating on me with Tess when I was trapped in the Phantom Zone because I knew how vulnerable & upset he was not been able to find me even though he tried & how Tess knew that & manipulated the situation 'cause she had a scratch & how loving & thoughtful he was when I came back."

_More tears roll down her face._

"If only he'd hadn't gone on those binge drinks around the world & left you with Clark a lot & been more of a father I might've have forgiven him sooner although me leaving straight after I came outta the Phantom Zone probably didn't help though you know I had to 'cause I did a lot of bad things there & had to sort myself out first before I hurt anyone else."

_Kara closes her eyes trying not, remember that offal time. _

"Which's why I had Jor-El strip my powers permanently because I loved Oliver & wanted us to be a proper family which I thought we, were until he killed Lex." "If Brainiac hadn't have put in the Phantom Zone none of this would've happened."

_She sighs slightly._

"We argued when I fought out though & he said how different was, that to when I killed Phantom's in the Zone & I said because I never intentionally killed them first but that they tried that with me & I only defended myself because that's the way things were there kill or be killed but then Zatanna stepped in after Oliver gave her, her father's spell book back & made us sleep together as payment when we were signing the divorce papers which resulted in the baby so things changed there, completely which we were both shocked about to say the least & I had to decide whether to keep or abort it whilst divorcing your father but when I saw what the guilt ruining our marriage & killing Lex did to him driving him back into deserting you plus women, drinking, nearly been killed & almost committing suicide which wasn't his fault entirely I didn't think about that really."

_Kara fingers her hair. _

"But was taking over "Queen Industries" & temporarily been Green Arrow & finding Mia for him enough for me?" "He said he loved me on top of the Ace of Clubs balcony when he was my blind date for Lois's audition piece for "Good Morning Metropolis" because of how I'd helped & not given up on him & I thought there might've been something then when he kissed me as it felt like how'd he done that the first time & when we'd married but then I couldn't not think of what he'd done as if it'd never happened."

_She sniffles a little._

"Because I couldn't cope if that transpired again although I said he could be there for scans & part of yours & the babies life & you could still stay with him at the weekends."

_Kara lowers her head._

"It's strange what they say you know about love striking twice when it hits you right in the bullet which it did me even though I thought it'd never happen again after Lex but then I thought this was forever as in like what my culture says about life unions."

_She__sighs__again._

"I'm sorry you're mixed up in all this & have to go through it when you've been through enough already." "No son should have to visit their father at the weekends." "God what a mess"

_Kara fingers her hair again._

"So what do I do then?" "Sign the divorce papers?"

_She picks that & a pen up of the floor. _

"Or tear it up mate?"

_Kara thinks about that a few seconds & then signs it afterwards. Getting up she kneels down in front of the camcorder. _

"Okay then let's hope your father doesn't see this hey."

_Bending forward she switches off the record button as the camera fades to black. _

The End.


End file.
